<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahsoka's New Roommate (Unfortunately) by SnappleNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576187">Ahsoka's New Roommate (Unfortunately)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleNinja/pseuds/SnappleNinja'>SnappleNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka doesn't like the new guy stealing Anakin's attention basically, But she won't dare admit it, Coruscant (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Jealous Ahsoka, Jealousy, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Meditation, Platonic Relationships, Sassy Ahsoka Tano, Somewhere after the Water War arc in Season 5, Teaching, The Force, Unconventional Relationship, poor tired Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleNinja/pseuds/SnappleNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(ON HIATUS)</p><p>Ahsoka hasn't felt this closely connected and in tune with her master Anakin before, and she becomes rather comfortable that way.  He asks something of her; she does it.  But Force knows that they don't ACT like Master and Padawan.  Neither of them seem to mind - they're a great team, and the GAR's lucky to have them.</p><p>Now, when Anakin is forced to take on a new Padawan who's constantly hogging his attention, Ahsoka figures it can only be the Force having a sick sense of humor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story's gonna be rather short - probably 3-4 chapters.  Just a fun little idea I came up with while rewatching Clone Wars and noticing the change in Anakin and Ahsoka's behavior towards each other in later seasons, especially Season 5 right before she leaves the Order.  </p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka’s day was going just <em>fine </em>until just now.  Until she walked into her and Anakin’s shared quarters and found <em>him </em>pacing back and forth beside Anakin’s bed.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Ahsoka asked, trying her best not to sound rude but not doing a very good job at it.  She managed not to put her hands on her hips and give this sorry youngling a death glare (Anakin would be proud).  “What are you doing here?  This isn’t your quarters.”</p><p>The youngling finally acknowledged Ahsoka with a faint smile.  <em>He surely must have sensed me entering, let alone heard the door open.</em>  Ahsoka wondered if he had purposely left her waiting for a response.  He cleared his throat and came to stand just a few feet from her.  With his hand outstretched, he introduced himself.</p><p>“I’m Javier Lund.  Knight Skywalker’s new Padawan learner.”  He kept his hand outstretched and his smile on his face as if he didn’t expect that last sentence to mean anything to Ahsoka at all.</p><p>Ahsoka choked on whatever breath she had been holding in and tried to recompose herself from the outburst she had only barely managed to contain.  Her mouth opened to speak, but she soon closed it and let out a tiny, almost inaudible grunt.  Ahsoka could sense Javier’s amused stare beating down on her more and more, and so she took a long, deep breath and finally spoke.</p><p>“What.”</p>
<hr/><p>It only took about five minutes to find Anakin.  Truthfully, she expected to not be able to find him until she at least reached the sparring room, but as she made her way down the halls of the Temple, she practically ran right past her Master before whipping around and catching his attention. </p><p>“Master,” she began slowly, almost threateningly.  “I trust you more than anyone, so I <em>really </em>hope you know what you’re doing with that...that <em>youngling</em>!”  She sighed exasperatedly, once again having to force herself not to get into an un-Jedi-like fit. </p><p>Anakin appeared confused, both with Ahsoka’s sudden turnup and with her quick to-the-point statement.  The realization dawned across his face quickly, however, and he let out a nervous laugh.  Everything about his body language screamed “save me now” and Ahsoka had learned quite a while ago how to pick this up.</p><p>They were a team.  A great team.  That’s how they knew each other so well.  That’s also why this sudden new Padawan confused and aggravated Ahsoka so much.</p><p>“Well,” Ahsoka spoke again before Anakin could finally explain himself.  “Since it’s clear to me that you’re just as upset as I am, let’s just clear things up.”  She looked at him pleadingly.  “Please.”</p><p>Anakin nodded.  “Ahsoka, you remember what Obi-Wan was saying a while back on Mygeeto?  About Master Mali?”</p><p>Ahsoka hummed her answer.  “Yeah, the Jedi who crashed aboard his Venator on some distant moon, right?  What’s that gotta do with-?”</p><p>“Just listen,” Anakin interrupted her.  “After Master Mali’s death, Obi-Wan went to attend his funeral.  Apparently, Master Mali had a young, very new Padawan who had only just begun his training only a few weeks before...” Anakin groaned, and Ahsoka could tell he was getting to the important part.  “Long story short, this kid needs a new master, and with so many of us being on the field of battle...”</p><p>“...it’s difficult to find anyone who’s available,” Ahsoka finished for Anakin, nodding in understanding.  “Especially any Jedi who avoid the war but don’t already have a Padawan under their wing.”</p><p>“Yeah...so, anyway, Obi-Wan talks to the kid.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“The kid explains his situation.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan talks to the Council.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Specifically requests that the Padawan <em>doesn’t </em>get thrown onto an active master.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“But the Council turns around and hands him off to me anyway.” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, watching Ahsoka’s slowly changing expression.  “Believe me, Ahsoka, I didn’t ask for this-“</p><p>“Since when have Jedi normally been assigned two Padawans at once?” Ahsoka asked skeptically.  “Better yet, since when has a <em>Knight </em>been given that responsibility?  You’re not even a Jedi Master yet.”</p><p>“Well, thanks for that reminder,” Anakin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Why you?” Ahsoka asked, still unconvinced.  “Why did the Council hand him off to <em>you </em>of all Jedi?  You’re one of the GAR’s best generals, you’re <em>constantly </em>on the battlefield, not to mention you already <em>have </em>a Padawan-“ Ahsoka’s breath hitched.  “Sorry, Master, I...I shouldn’t act so...<em>jealous.</em>”</p><p>“You have every right to be upset, Snips,” Anakin assured her.  “This second Padawan thing is only temporary, thank the Force.  It could be a week, maybe two, maybe only a couple of days.  I’m stuck here for now at the Temple to guide Javier in his training and watch over his studies until the Order can place him under a suitable master.”  Anakin looked off distantly and shook his head.  “I’ll tell you right now, Ahsoka, I don’t like this idea.”</p><p>“I don’t either, mostly because it doesn’t make any sense,” Ahsoka pointed out, gaining a stern look from her master.  “What?  I don’t mean to sound disrespectful to the Council, Master, but it’s easy to see when someone makes such an obvious mistake.”</p><p>“Well, we’re both going to have to make the best of it, since you’re staying here at the Temple with me and the kid,” Anakin folded his arms, but still seemed a bit apologetic.</p><p>“Really?  <em>You’re </em>the Master here, and <em>I’m </em>just the <em>other </em>Padawan,” Ahsoka spoke sarcastically.  “What good will I do here when I could be slashing up some clankers with Rex and the boys?”</p><p>“May I remind you, <em>Commander </em>Tano,” Anakin spoke in a joking tone, grinning all the way.  “That until you become a <em>general,</em> like me, you can’t just take control of missions all on your own.  We both know that Admiral Yularen would want to have quite the chat with me about letting a teenage girl take command of his fleet.”</p><p>“True,” Ahsoka nodded, admitting defeat.  “Fine, then.  I’ll stick around here at the Temple and...I don’t know, maybe I’ll <em>read </em>or something.”  She attempted to make it sound genuine, but Anakin could sense the sarcasm radiating from her presence very easily.</p><p>“Or...” Anakin started, already starting to get his head full of crazy ideas.  “You could spend time with <em>Javier </em>and have someone to talk to.  He’s gonna need some company.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Master, that would be your job."</p><p>“Well, now we’re both sharing it.” Anakin smirked.</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she went to speak, but a soft, teasing nudge from Anakin through the Force caused her to keep her mouth shut.  </p><p>
  <em>The Order had better find this Jedi replacement fast.  This sounds like the physical manifestation of a migraine.  </em>
</p><p>Anakin sent another wave through their bond, and Ahsoka looked up to see Anakin’s smug expression as he mentally teased her.</p><p>
  <em>I heard that, Snips.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“When you bring your lightsaber up to block an overhead strike, you’ll want to always have both hands on your hilt,” Ahsoka droned on uninterestedly as she ran Javier through the basic drills of lightsaber combat.  “It’s a risky move from the opponent attempting it, and it leaves himself exposed for a split second, but it still happens.”</p><p>Javier nodded, tightening both of his hands around his hilt as Ahsoka walked around him, examining his stance. </p><p>“Hmm.  Lift that shoulder,” Ahsoka pried, nudging Javier’s left arm.  He did as she asked quickly.  Ahsoka stood back to get a better look at the stance as a whole, and after a few more moments, she nodded.  “That looks a lot better.  If your opponent is coming onto you with brute force, you’re always going to want your legs held strong, feet locked to the floor, and both arms doing the work behind your lightsaber.”</p><p>Javier nodded before removing one of his hands to comb some of his hair out of his face.  His longer black hair wasn’t helping things.</p><p>“Excuse me, Padawan Tano,” Javier spoke, looking around the room.  “Your training so far has been very helpful, but shouldn’t I be taking this lesson from Master Skywalker?”</p><p>Ahsoka muttered something under her breath that Javier couldn’t hear and nodded.  “Yes, Javier, you <em>are</em>...” Ahsoka whipped around to look at the Jedi Knight who sat on one of the benches watching the two Padawans.  “Eh-<em>HEM!</em>” Ahsoka greatly exaggerated herself as she cleared her throat, but Anakin only grinned.  “I do believe that we agreed to <em>share </em>this responsibility, but here I am – a <em>Padawan learner –</em> giving lessons to <em>another </em>Padawan learner who’s only, like, a year younger than me!”</p><p>“Relax, Snips, I just wanted to see how you’d start things off,” Anakin assured her, but his tone was still too teasing to put Ahsoka at peace.  He got up from the bench and walked over to his <em>first </em>Padawan before holding out his hand.  “Your saber, please, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Ahsoka did as was asked of her without question, dropping the metal object into Anakin’s gloved hand.  She would normally make some sort of witty quip, but both of them <em>were </em>supposed to exercise <em>professional </em>behavior around Javier.  Ahsoka rested her own hand on her shoto – her second lightsaber – just to remind herself that it was there. </p><p>Anakin took Ahsoka’s lightsaber in both hands and ignited it.  The familiar green blade shot out with a <em>hiss.</em>  He brought his stance to a traditional Form I, which was a change from his preferred Form V.  “Alright. Javier, I want you to swing with a large arch from down at your side up to hit my own blade.”  When the Padawan seemed confused, Anakin sighed and demonstrated, performing a wide, sudden swing that had his weight slightly fall back from the movement.</p><p>Javier nodded and did as was asked, and his lightsaber came up to meet Anakin’s blade (Ahsoka’s) and slightly sent Anakin stumbling back.</p><p>“See?” Anakin smiled.  “It’s a move that not too many opponents are going to expect, and it’ll get you a split second opening if you time it right and make them stumble.”</p><p>Javier scratched his head.  “But, Master, wouldn’t such a move also make yourself more vulnerable?”</p><p>Anakin looked over at Ahsoka, who grinned and gestured for him to answer all on her own.  “Well, yes.  So it’s not something you’ll try unless nothing else works to break their block.  For now, though, I think Master Yoda said it would be best to practice blaster deflection.”  Anakin gave the kid another smile, but Javier looked awkward about it.  “Have you...tried this before?”</p><p>“No, Master,” Javier shook his head, clearly embarrassed.  “I know you and Padawan Tano probably deflect blaster bolts from droids all the time...”</p><p>“That’s for sure,” Ahsoka chuckled.</p><p>“...but I, on the other hand, have only had the bare minimum of deflection practice.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded in understanding, while Anakin raised an eyebrow quizzically.  “Is that so?  Huh.”  He looked around the training hall and then settled on the crate of training probes in the corner.  After taking one into his hand and switching it on, Anakin got one of the probes working where it hovered in the air.  “It’s switched to the easier setup, so you’ll have plenty of time to notice the bolts and react.”  Anakin came to stand beside Javier and extended Ahsoka’s lightsaber into the air again.  “Watch and learn, kid.”</p><p>One shot came, which Anakin deflected effortlessly by bringing the hilt in front of his chest and blocking the bolt at a straighter angle.  As the second shot came, Anakin shifted the blade left.  Then right.  Then left again.  Then right again.  After the whole round of bolts was over, Anakin lowered Ahsoka’s saber and gave Javier a pat on the shoulder.  “Let’s see what you’ve got, kid.  Don’t worry – the bolts are set to stun.  They won’t leave a mark, but they’ll definitely tickle.”</p><p>Javier nodded.  “Understood, Master.”  He brought his lightsaber up into both hands and locked in his position like Ahsoka had previously taught him.  The blue blade extended form the hilt, and after just another moment, the first bolt came, and Javier deflected it <em>hard </em>at the wall.</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she looked up at Anakin, who only shrugged at her in response.  “Uh, yeah, you don’t need to swing so hard, Javier,” Anakin tried his best not to laugh.  “Just stay focused and deflect the bolt back at the droid.  It’ll make a sound each time you successfully hit it back.”</p><p>Javier continued, messily deflecting the bolts at the floor and at the walls in random directions, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka to watch in disappointment.</p><p>Ahsoka got on her tiptoes to lean in to Anakin’s ear and whisper, “Are you sure this guy’s graduated to Padawan status already?  He’s so...<em>clumsy</em>.  And he has so much he doesn’t even have a clue about how to do yet.”</p><p>“Don’t forget, you were almost the same way,” Anakin smirked. </p><p>“What?” Ahsoka folded her arms defensively.  “Clumsy?”</p><p>“Well, that too, yeah,” Anakin nodded.  “But I was mainly talking about all the stuff you didn’t know.”</p><p>Ahsoka huffed.  “I at least knew how to hold my lightsaber correctly and deflect some lousy blaster bolts.”</p><p>“What happened to-?”</p><p>“...to not being jealous?” Ahsoka asked.  “Yeah, I know, but I can’t shake the feeling that we are literally the <em>last </em>people who should have even been considered to take on this kid.  I bet the 501<sup>st</sup> are even more bummed out than we are.  Fives and Jesse are probably bored out of their minds not having anything to shoot at.”</p><p>Anakin had to agree with that.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master Skywalker,” Javier sighed as the round of bolts finally came to an end.  He disengaged his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt.  “As you can see, I’m pretty rusty.”</p><p>“You’ll get better with practice,” Anakin assured Javier, reaching out with the Force to turn the droid back on.  “Do a few more rounds, and then you and Ahsoka are going to engage in a <em>real </em>sparring match.”</p><p>“What???” both Ahsoka and Javier exclaimed at the same time, looked at each other, and then looked back at Anakin.  Javier’s tone was more surprised and Ahsoka’s sounded a lot more along the lines of uninterested.</p><p>“Well, we can’t spend the <em>entire </em>day practicing blaster deflection.  Actually, Javier, make that only one round with the droid.  I wanna see how this goes.”</p><p>Javier nodded and turned back to his practices while Ahsoka gave Anakin a look he knew too well. “You just want to see me somehow embarrass myself,” Ahsoka accused.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Anakin shrugged, a grin still plastered on his face.  “The kid needs practice, and I’d rather he do it with someone closer to his size and age before trying anything too serious with me.”  He watched his Padawan nod quietly and turn back to Javier, but he could sense how troubled she was.  Anakin tried sending a comforting wave through their bond, but Ahsoka didn’t seem to be paying him much attention anymore.</p><p>“There,” Javier panted as the droid disengaged again and the last bolt was deflected onto the floor.  “I hit the droid back three times, which is an improvement.”</p><p>“Good job,” Ahsoka mused, her tone not exactly coming off as nice as she was attempting.</p><p>“Alright, like I said,” Anakin cleared his throat and motioned to the middle of the floor.  “Javier and Ahsoka, take the floor.  Winner is decided by whoever isn’t unarmed on the floor with a lightsaber pointed at their neck.”</p><p>Ahsoka snorted.  “That’s one way of putting it.”</p><p>“Guess you’ll be needing this anyway,” Anakin took out Ahsoka’s lightsaber and tossed it back.  “Here you go, Snips.”</p><p>“Thanks, Master,” Ahsoka nodded in his direction and caught the saber, igniting it as she had hundreds of times before. </p><p>“Only one lightsaber, Ahsoka,” Anakin warned, holding a hand up.  “We’re not trying to overwhelm him.”</p><p>“There’s no need to-“ Javier started.</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka spoke over him, and then brought herself into a relaxed position, flipping her lightsaber between her fingers to bring it into a reverse grip.  She made eye contact with Javier for a few moments before running forward at him.  As she came close enough, she brought one leg forward and dug her foot onto the floor just in front of where Javier stood, and her other leg locked behind her.  Ahsoka swung her lightsaber forward, only making contact with Javier’s when she had come halfway through the swing.</p><p>“You’re bringing your block up too late, Javier,” Anakin called out over the sound of the two Padawans’ lightsabers hissing against each other.  “Ahsoka could have taken your arm right there.”</p><p>“Sorry, Master, I’ve just never dueled against someone using such an...<em>unconventional </em>grip before,” Javier admitted, looking down at the lightsaber that Ahsoka held in a backwards lock.  She looked at him almost offended, but she could tell that he meant nothing rude by it.  Still, it kinda stung.</p><p>“I understand,” Anakin nodded to Javier and looked at Ahsoka.  “Ahsoka, stick with the normal grip for now.”</p><p>Ahsoka hesitated, but took a breath and did as she was told.  <em>This is just a sparring match, </em>she reminded herself.  <em>This is just you and some inexperienced kid.  This is you and </em>Anakin.  Ahsoka, feeling calmer about the situation, stepped back from the long overdone saber lock and brought her lightsaber into both hands.  She held it up close to the height of her head and then came back at Javier.</p><p>Her first swing was blocked much quicker this time.</p><p>“Good,” Anakin commented.  “Keep focused, Javier.”</p><p>Ahsoka swung again, this time lower, and Javier slightly stepped back so he could bring his own blade down to meet hers.  Over the next few advances, Ahsoka’s blade met his in a frenzy of green and blue light until Ahsoka had all too quickly pressed more weight against the lower half of Javier’s blade and sent the lightsaber flying out of the boy’s hand and onto the floor.  Javier stumbled back onto the floor, and he was met with the tip of Ahsoka’s lightsaber poised at his neck.</p><p>“Yield,” Ahsoka cried, and Javier nodded.</p><p>“Do it again,” Anakin ordered quickly as Javier picked himself back up. </p><p>Ahsoka held her lightsaber up again and narrowed her eyes in focus before swinging towards Javier’s head.  Sure enough, he whipped up to block it, and then used the sudden loss of momentum on Ahsoka’s part to counter her with a swing of his own.  Ahsoka recovered instantly and blocked the second swing, but appeared pleasantly surprised.  “You’re starting to parry my attacks rather than just blindly blocking them.  Keep it up.”</p><p>Javier gave her a small, grateful smile, and brought himself into another defensive stance.</p><p>Ahsoka came onto Javier with a forwards strike, throwing him off balance so that she could send a swift kick to the stomach.  Javier instantly gasped out whatever breath he had stored up, and felt his body fly across the room and onto the floor with a <em>thud.</em></p><p>“Ahsoka!” Anakin yelled, folding his arms in a condescending way.  Anakin hadn’t been mad at her like this in a while.  “Why was <em>that </em>necessary?”</p><p>“What?” Ahsoka scoffed, putting her hands up, although she had to admit that she meant none of her frustration towards her master.  “You’re telling me that he was never taught how to fight <em>without </em>lightsabers?  Like <em>kicking</em>?”</p><p>“You played it dirty,” Anakin insisted, his features hardening.</p><p>Ahsoka laughed in disbelief.  “Master, he’s <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>“He’s still picking himself up off the floor!”</p><p>“Yeah, well I’m not the Jedi Knight here, am I?” Ahsoka’s words caused a long silence between the two of them, and Anakin had to consider his Padawan’s point while watching Javier stand to his feet.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this later,” Anakin mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Ahsoka to hear, and then walked over to Javier.  “Are you alright?  You hit the floor pretty hard.”</p><p>Ahsoka felt that strange sense of jealousy again, but she continued to try her best to ignore it.  It was best that she didn’t make herself look like a needy, clingy Padawan anymore than she already had. </p><p>“I’m fine, Master Skywalker,” Javier nodded his head and put a hand to his stomach.  “It’s just a little sore, but it’ll heal.”</p><p>Anakin nodded back.  “Ahsoka, will you- hey, where are you going?” Anakin whipped around to watch his Padawan’s back as she retreated out of the training hall. </p><p>“It’s clear that you have this under control, Master,” Ahsoka commented from the doorway.  She turned her head just enough to make eye contact with Anakin before turning back away.  “I’m going to go clear my head.”</p><p>“Ahsoka, wait!” Anakin called, but she was already gone.  “C’mon, Snips...”</p><p>“Master Skywalker?”</p><p>Anakin sighed.  He had to focus his attentions away from his conflicted Padawan for now.  “Let’s take a break from sparring, Javier.  Why don’t we go meditate with Master Yoda?”</p><p>This idea brought a smile to the young boy’s face.  “That sounds wonderful, Master.  Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet yeet final exams are over now so I can actually work on stuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ahsoka wanted to head back to her and Anakin’s quarters, but the class of younglings following behind Obi-Wan crossed her path.  Putting aside her frustration, Ahsoka put on a smile and knelt down to greet some of the younglings, nodding up at the Jedi Master.  “Greetings, Master Kenobi.”</p><p>“Greetings, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan nodded with a smile, folding his hands behind his back.  “Master Yoda had something to attend to elsewhere, so I’m keeping an eye on his students for now.”  He reached up to rub his beard and looked on Ahsoka thoughtfully.  “I believe he said he was going to meditate with Anakin and his new Padawan.”</p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t hide her obvious distaste as Obi-Wan mentioned Javier.  What was it about this guy that she just couldn’t stand?</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes shone a little differently, as if he had picked up on the hidden meaning behind her expression, but he didn’t mention it.  “Seeing as you don’t seem to be on your way to meet with them, how about you come with me and the younglings to the water fountain?”  Obi-Wan grinned down at the tiny Jedi.  “Would you like for Padawan Tano to come along and give a lesson, younglings?”</p><p>Ahsoka stepped forward as if to argue against it, but the chorus of young voices cheering in agreement spurred the Padawan to nod her head quietly and step in line with Obi-Wan.  She folded her hands behind her back and straightened herself, trying to erase any evidence of her frustration from earlier.</p><p>“How many battle droids have you <em>destroyed</em>, Padawan Tano?” one of the younglings – a Rodian – asked as she tugged on the hem of Ahsoka’s skirt.  Ahsoka shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know, I started counting at first, but then I sort of lost the number.” Ahsoka quickened her step, but the youngling persisted and hurried after her.  “It’s not really important, anyway.  A good Jedi shouldn’t worry themselves about their amount of droid kills.  You should always keep your mind clear of distractions, especially on the battlefield.”  Ahsoka sighed.  “It’d be a <em>lot </em>better that you start having that mindset earlier on, rather than rushing into things like I once did.”</p><p>“Such as when you engaged Grievous on your own with little more than a handful of clones?” Obi-Wan grinned, clearly knowing <em>exactly </em>what he was doing when the class erupted into even more noise.</p><p>“Well...yes...” Ahsoka rubbed her back lekku awkwardly.  “But it was a mistake that I learned from.”</p><p>“Indeed.”  Obi-Wan nodded, and as they reached the water fountain, he ushered all of the younglings to take a seat around it on the ground.  “Alright, younglings, today we are going to learn about what it means to be a Padawan.  And who better to explain it than Padawan Tano herself?”  Obi-Wan gestured for Ahsoka to stand up, and she reluctantly did so.</p><p>“Well, in war,” Ahsoka started, not having much of an idea yet of what to say.  “Um, well, in war, sometimes younglings are graduated to the rank of Padawan earlier than normal.”</p><p>“Earlier than we <em>like</em>,” Obi-Wan added.  “But in many cases, it is more than necessary.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ahsoka agreed.  “When I was first assigned to Master Skywalker, it was under dire circumstances.  It’s a <em>lot </em>of responsibility.  Responsibility that can easily be forgotten or ignored.  It’s also important not to be <em>too </em>excited to be handed off to a master.” </p><p>Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle at the rather simple way of putting a Youngling’s initiation, and he nearly gave Ahsoka one of those subtly amused looks he always gave Anakin.  Those two were rubbing off on each other all the time, and it through Obi-Wan through a constant loop.  Not that he was complaining, though.</p><p>“But, Padawan Tano,” one of the younglings spoke up, this one a human girl.  “What’s so wrong about being excited?  I hear that becoming a Padawan to a great Jedi Master is, like, when a soon-to-be-Jedi really starts going down that path...right?” The girl seemed to become more unsure as she spoke, beckoning another laugh from Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Uh...well, no, uh, but-“ Ahsoka sputtered, and looked over at Obi-Wan for help, who merely gestured for her to continue.  “But you want to focus on being the best Jedi you can be right <em>now.</em>  Trust me; your future masters will appreciate a well-trained student.”</p><p>The girl seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging and sitting back alongside her classmates.  Ahsoka sighed but found herself smiling with amusement. </p><p>“Well said, Padawan,” Obi-Wan nodded in appreciation.  “Perhaps you would like to describe your daily routine to the younglings?”</p><p>Ahsoka blinked, partly because she didn’t know how to put it, and mostly because she was more than sure that her Master-Padawan relationship with Anakin was quite unnatural.  What would Obi-Wan think?  <em>Nevermind that, he probably already knows.</em></p><p>“Well, I have my own sleeping quarters attached to Master Skywalker’s,” Ahsoka started, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain to look at a more level view at the younglings’ wide, curious eyes.  “And, before you ask, <em>no, </em>Padawans don’t get any more personal belongings than Younglings do.”  Ahsoka folded her arms, thinking back on something Anakin once explained to her.  “It’s my duty as a Padawan to embrace my role in the Order proudly and respectfully.  Everyday, whether I’m here in the Temple or on the frontlines, my master encourages me to stay true to myself; not to overstep my boundaries but not to stray too far from them, either.”</p><p>“Do you fight in a lot of battles?” one Youngling asked.</p><p>“All the time,” Ahsoka nodded, trying not to act all cool like such an occurrence was <em>“just normal for her”</em>, although it really was.  “I serve as a commander over a legion of clones, alongside Master Skywalker, who serves as active general.  The 501<sup>st</sup>.  The boys in blue.”  Ahsoka laughed to herself before going on.  “I’ve fought alongside those guys plenty of times, but that doesn’t mean I don’t spend plenty of time here, too.”</p><p>“Doing what?” one Youngling asked, scrunching his nose as if he already knew what the answer would be.  “<em>Studying</em>?”</p><p>Ahsoka stifled a laugh at his young, innocent distaste for anything regarding books or holopads.  She remembered when she was the same way not so many years ago... “Speaking of which,” Ahsoka got to her feet and looked over at Obi-Wan, “I believe I have some studying to get to <em>today</em>.  It’s going to be quite a few days until...y’know...”</p><p>The younglings, obviously, had no idea what Ahsoka meant, so their expressions stayed the same, but Obi-Wan gave her a knowing smile and nodded in the direction of the halls.  “Very well, Ahsoka.  We wouldn’t want to keep you from your studies, or from your master.  I’m sure he may require your help soon enough with his current assignment.”  Obi-Wan was clearly teasing Ahsoka about Javier, but she shrugged it off and feigned indifference. </p><p>“Thank you, Master Kenobi.”  Ahsoka bowed in respect, and then nodded to the class.  “Younglings.”  With that, the eager Padawan dashed off to the archives, looking forward to shoving her face in a holopad and to forget all about Anakin’s new Padawan that she would still, unfortunately, have to return to eventually.</p><p>For now, she had time to spend.</p>
<hr/><p>Meditating with Master Yoda was a privilege that a lot of Jedi tried not to take for granted.  Despite the growing stress and the weight on Yoda’s shoulders from the war, it was clear that he still appreciated taking a break for meditation.  He did it often with his younglings, but having a Jedi Knight and his Padawan come for meditation was an opportunity he almost always accepted.</p><p>Javier was great at meditating; Anakin caught onto this very quickly as the young boy took his seat beside him and almost immediately began calming his mind across from Yoda.  No, Javier wasn’t just great at it, he was <em>excellent </em>at it.  It brought Anakin’s thoughts back to when he himself was a Padawan, and Obi-Wan had tried to not much avail to bring Anakin to a similar point in his meditation exercises. </p><p>Anakin didn’t feel pride or accomplishment towards Javier – this new Padawan who he hadn’t even known for a day.  He was still too much of a stranger for Anakin to feel that way at all, so the feeling that tugged on Anakin was more of a sense of surprise or admiration.  Javier’s mind felt so steady and focused, not even coming close to rivaling Yoda’s, but still much calmer than Anakin had felt in a long time. </p><p>“Feel saddened by the loss of your Master Mali, do you?” Yoda asked quietly, beckoning Anakin from his own thoughts.  The question was aimed towards Javier, but Anakin’s interest was piqued. </p><p>“No, Master,” Javier shook his head and his eyes stayed shut, but Anakin could almost sense the content smile forming across the boy’s lips.  It was strange to Anakin, but then again, maybe that was only because of his own unconventional forms of attachment.  “It has already been over a week, and there is no cause to mourn him.”</p><p>Anakin nearly cringed at how <em>proper </em>and <em>perfect </em>Javier’s answer was - everything from his tone of voice to the fancy words that no one would use in a casual conversation. </p><p>“Hmm,” Yoda hummed, nodding his head softly.  “Good, it is, not to allow loss to hold us back.  One of our highest principles, this is.”  Yoda sighed, but it was one of thoughtfulness rather than stress.  “But of equal importance it is, Padawan, that remove all care or compassion for those we have lost, we do not.  For when care for others, we do not, lose a part of ourselves, we do.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Javier agreed.  “It is not that Master Mali’s death didn’t affect me, but that I wish not to let it stiffen my studies.”</p><p>Anakin felt like an alien in this room now. </p><p>“Knight Skywalker,” Yoda addressed Anakin at last, opening his eyes and giving the Jedi a kind smile.  “Have something to add, do you?  A word of wisdom for each of us, perhaps?”</p><p>Anakin smirked awkwardly.  “Well, I would say that <em>every </em>Jedi should still feel some sort of pain or sadness when we lose someone that was close to us.  The Jedi Code tells us not to keep hold of attachments, but it also says to be compassionate.”  Anakin laughed to himself lightly, looking down at the floor.  “Ahsoka used to ask me about that all the time.  It took a great deal of humility to admit to her that, even as her master, I’m still learning the answers to these questions as well.”</p><p>“A difficult answer, it may be, Skywalker,” Yoda nodded, “but one to overly complicate, it is not.  To keep the peace and show kindness to others; our duty, that is.  Celebrate the life that those we have lost now live, we should, for one with the Force, they now are.”  Yoda paused for thought.  “Perhaps, as continue to rage, this war does, find the answers to these questions, we soon will.  Not just for your Padawan, but for all Jedi, the answers will be.”</p><p>There was a long silence as Yoda closed his eyes and resumed his meditation, and Javier seemingly did the same.  Anakin looked at both of them for a moment before begrudgingly returning to his meditation as well.</p>
<hr/><p>“Good afternoon, Madame Jocasta,” Ahsoka smiled warmly at the elderly librarian as she made her way into the archives.  Jocasta looked up from her desk and nodded to Ahsoka, with a smile of her own spreading across her face.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Padawan.  I assume you are here to continue your studies?  Has Master Fisto tried roping you into those advanced species tests again?”  Jocasta laughed, thinking back to when a somewhat younger Ahsoka had fallen asleep in a pile of holopads, only for Jocasta to wake her up and send her back to Anakin.</p><p>“No, ma’m,” Ahsoka chuckled.  “Just here to do some further research.”</p><p>“...and the topic...?” Jocasta asked, already about to lead Ahsoka to wherever she needed to be.</p><p>“Oh, uhm,” Ahsoka held up a hand and pulled out a small note from Anakin.  She read off, “<em>...Outer Rim gang leaders...</em>he wants me to research <em>that</em>?” Ahsoka smirked incredulously. </p><p>“Perhaps he’s intending on taking a trip to some backwater worlds,” Jocasta suggested, “where a Padawan well versed in the criminal leadership would be of good use.”</p><p>“Knowing Master Skywalker, you’re probably right,” Ahsoka nodded.  “I think I should be able to find what I’m looking for, Madame Jocasta.  Thank you.”  The Padawan bowed her head lightly and then retreated to the back of the archives to plant herself at a holoscreen and start researching.</p><p>An hour ticked by, and Ahsoka could already feel the dread of having to return to her quarters in a short amount of time and most likely have to share the place with the new kid.  <em>Why can I not stand this guy? </em>Ahsoka wondered, running a hand down her tired, frustrated face and sliding the small pile of datapads to the side.  This wasn’t going to be a permanent thing, right?  Just a few days, or weeks.  Ahsoka had faced insurmountable odds, fought the likes of Grievous and Ventress, not to mention led an army of clones into battle, but her disdain for this complete <em>stranger </em>was getting to her like nothing else ever had.</p><p>A good Jedi wasn’t supposed to think like this.  A good Jedi wasn’t supposed to allow jealousy and personal opinion to cloud their judgment.  And yet, here Ahsoka was, propping her chin in her hands with her elbows angled against the desk, feeling more jealous and upset than she had in a while. </p><p><em>If being Anakin’s Padawan means so much to you, you won’t let stupid issues ruin that, </em>Ahsoka reprimanded herself.  <em>And if <strong>Anakin </strong>means so much to you, you’ll trust him.</em></p><p>“Trust him...” Ahsoka hummed to herself absentmindedly, playing with her bottom lip between her teeth.  “...trust him...ugh, this is annoying!” Ahsoka groaned quietly, hoping no one heard her, and buried her face in her arms in frustration.  “Javier is gonna be gone before you know it,” Ahsoka whispered to herself with narrowed eyes.  “Anakin won’t <em>replace </em>you, he doesn’t even <em>like </em>Javier!”  Ahsoka paused.  “...does he?”</p><p>Ahsoka flipped her head to the other side to look sideways at the stack of datapads before sighing and standing out of her seat.  She reached out with the Force to take one of them into her hand, and she absentmindedly placed it back where she had gotten it from while her thoughts continued to dwell on Anakin and Javier. </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka <em>refused </em>to let childish jealousy and overreaction keep herself in such a bad mood.  As hard as it was to accept, she would have to live with this, for now at least. </p><p>“Might I ask why you are so <em>aggressively </em>tossing these datapads around my library?” Jocasta asked curiously as she came up behind Ahsoka.  Ahsoka whipped around with a frightened look as if she had been caught in an act, and her eyes darted down to the datapad that Jocasta had picked up off of the floor.</p><p>Seven datapads skewed across the room were enough to confirm Ahsoka’s fears.</p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> sorry, Madame Jocasta,” Ahsoka blurted out as she fell down on her knees to take the datapads into her arms.  Her right hand nearly came up to nervously play with her Silka beads, but she managed to keep her cool despite how ridiculous she no doubt already looked.  “Anakin- er, Master Skywalker told me that when I’m upset, sometimes I tend to...<em>move </em>things with the Force...without realizing it.”</p><p>Jocasta laughed, clearly amused at the teenage Jedi awkwardly picking herself off of the floor with a mess of datapads in her arms.  “That is quite alright, Ahsoka, but...why are you upset?  Has my archive not provided the data that you’re looking for?  I assure you, young one, that there is hardly a significant criminal base in the Outer Rim that I have not yet documented.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that, your data has been very helpful,” Ahsoka shook her head furiously, placing the datapads onto the desk in a blabbering rush.  “Maybe I shouldn’t say, ‘<em>upset’</em>, just...thoughtful.”</p><p>Jocasta placed her finger against her chin and leaned against the desk, watching Ahsoka carefully.  “You move things with the Force without realizing it because you are just <em>thinking?</em>”  As she noticed Ahsoka’s defenses come up, she waved them off.  “It is not that I think you’re being absurd, Padawan, I just don’t quite understand your situation.”</p><p>Ahsoka took a deep breath and a sigh.  “Well, I feel conflicted about something.  Something that could alter my whole life – er, I guess not my whole <em>life</em>, but at least my apprenticeship to Master Skywalker.  Ever since this,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “<em>new </em>Padawan was thrown onto Master Skywalker, it’s only been a downhill slope, and it hasn’t even been a full day with him yet.  I’m afraid that...” Ahsoka trailed off, staring down at the datapads that had begun to slightly rise into the air.  “I’m doing it again.”</p><p>Jocasta chuckled.  “Yes, you are.”</p><p>“It’s not that I think I’m going to be replaced or anything,” Ahsoka assured the woman, shaking her head.  “I still have some things to learn from my master, and it could be several more years before the Council even considers graduating me.  Master Skywalker wouldn’t give up on me now.  Not after all that he’s done to make me a better Jedi.”</p><p>“Then I would say you’ve found the answer to your worries,” Jocasta shrugged.  “If you believe that this new Padawan won’t change your master’s mind about training you, then there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Ahsoka blinked, and her mouth opened to speak, and for a second, nothing came out.  “But, how is he going to have time to teach two Padawans at once?”</p><p>“Master Yoda teaches <em>dozens</em>,” Jocasta laughed.</p><p>“Fair,” Ahsoka folded her arms.  “But Anakin isn’t Master Yoda.  He’s a great Jedi Knight, but his ways of teaching are...unconventional.  But they work.  At least, for <em>me</em>, they do.”</p><p>“And do they work for this new Padawan?” Jocasta asked.</p><p>“I guess...” Ahsoka sighed, getting up to leave.  “You’re saying I should just let this happen, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m saying that you should make the best of a difficult situation,” Jocasta stated firmly, but she gave Ahsoka a kind smile.  “I imagine that you’ll find that having a second Padawan in the apprenticeship will be quite easy once you develop a friendly bond.”</p><p>Ahsoka thanked Jocasta and left the archives, but her mind was still troubled.  <em>Develop a bond with <strong>Javier???</strong>  This is gonna be just great...</em></p>
<hr/><p>It was a long time since sundown over Coruscant when Ahsoka finally returned to her quarters.  Many of the lights had been turned off, and Ahsoka could sense many of the Jedi already fast asleep, which is what she should have been doing as well long ago.</p><p>She came to the door, and Anakin was there.</p><p>He didn’t look disappointed, but he still had his arms crossed and he gave her that one look of utter <em>authority </em>that Ahsoka imagined was what normal kids got from their parents.  “You’re back late, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Ahsoka gulped.  “Yes, Master.  I’m sorry.  I got caught up with my research in the Jedi Archives.”  <em>Now, </em>Ahsoka finally gave in and played with her beads nervously, something that Anakin clearly noticed but didn’t pay much mind to.</p><p>“That’s fine,” Anakin nodded, and then he broke into a grin.  “<em>Studious </em>are we now, Snips?”  </p><p>Ahsoka blinked, watching her master’s face as if he were about to instantly return back to before.  “So...you’re not upset.”</p><p>“No,” Anakin shrugged.  “I just hadn’t heard from you since practice with Javier and...” Anakin sighed.  “I wanted to meet you when you got here so you don’t go hide in your side of the quarters before I can talk to you.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened, and she looked down at her wrist to find that her communicator was powered off.  “Sorry, Master, I didn’t realize it was turned off.  I must have silenced it during my chat with the Younglings.”</p><p>Anakin nodded again.  “Yeah, Obi-Wan told me about that.  When I originally went looking for you, he told me that you had given those kids some pointers on what it’s like to be a Padawan.  Too bad I missed it; I would’ve rated your speech on a scale from 1 to 10.”  Anakin was joking, but Ahsoka couldn’t laugh.</p><p>Her heart sank a little, and she felt guilt swell up as she looked back into her master’s eyes miserably.  <em>He went looking for me.  I walked out on him, didn’t answer his calls, and left him waiting here for Force knows how long...</em></p><p>“I’d be more than glad to talk about it, Master,” Ahsoka smiled sadly.</p><p>“Then take a seat,” Anakin smirked and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, gesturing for Ahsoka to come next to him.</p><p>Ahsoka relaxed into her position beside Anakin and took a breath.  “So...Javier.”</p><p>“I know that maybe I took things too far too fast,” Anakin blurted out in a way that was so emotion-driven and desperate and so <em>Anakin.</em>  Ahsoka didn’t try to hide her smile. </p><p>“That’s fine,” Ahsoka replied simply, hugging her knees.  “You’re just doing what you’re supposed to do.  It was wrong of me to walk out on you, whether it was my own training or not.”</p><p>“I forgive you,” Anakin answered quickly, flashing a grin.  He nudged Ahsoka’s shoulder playfully and then arched his back against the wall in a stretch.  “Man, this isn’t as comfortable as I imagined.”</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smirking back.  They both stayed like that for a while, and Ahsoka had gotten so caught up in the warm, familiar flow of their mental bond that she barely noticed when Anakin shifted again beside her.</p><p>“So, we need a game plan, Snips,” Anakin announced dramatically, but the seriousness was evident behind his words.  “We need some way for this to work out for both of us so that you don’t feel left out or neglected, you and Javier both get equal amounts of training, <em>I </em>can get some decent sleep sometime soon-“</p><p>“Master,” Ahsoka cleared her throat.  “It’s fine.  You’re the master here.  I’ve overstepped my boundaries far too much today already.  Whatever we do should be your own plan, not a combination of what we <em>both </em>want.”</p><p>Anakin paused to think about that.  “Well, just between you and me, I don’t really care.”  He nearly snorted as he sat up a bit more, straightening his shoulders.  “The way I’m teaching you now may be similar to how Obi-Wan taught me in terms of the basic training, but in terms of your actual apprenticeship...well, I’ve been pretty casual lately, haven’t I, Snips?"</p><p>Ahsoka nodded.  “And I appreciate you not being hard on me...”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Anakin seemed quite relieved to get this off his chest, so Ahsoka let him continue.  “The bottom line is: I may be a Jedi, but more important than that is that I’m your friend.”  He looked at Ahsoka longingly.  “Right?”</p><p>“I guess...”</p><p>“And I want the best for my friends, and so when I realize that something is bothering you, my first thought should always be to change something in some way to take away your discomfort.”  The way Anakin said it seemed so simple and nonchalant, but Ahsoka practically repeated every word over and over in her head.  “I don’t care what some people may think of that, Ahsoka.  We’re trained to be compassionate and kind,” Anakin thought back to his earlier conversation with Yoda.  “Not to be so worried about overstepping the boundaries of Master and Padawan that we don’t even acknowledge the issues that either one of us can face all the time.”</p><p>Ahsoka could no longer fight back the look of admiration that overtook her features.  She practically beamed at him, and he laughed in response.</p><p>“What?  I’m not sounding <em>too </em>sappy, am I?”</p><p>“Maybe to Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka joked, teasingly nudging him from the side like he had done earlier.  “But to me, it really does mean a lot.  Thank you, Master.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, my Padawan,” Anakin responded, and he sounded so <em>proud</em>.  It made Ahsoka want to bury her face in a pillow.  “So, you want to talk more now, or would you rather get some sleep and discuss how we’re gonna do this in the morning?”</p><p>Ahsoka thought for a moment before nodding.  “Sleep sounds pretty nice right now, and besides, I’m now in a much better mood.”</p><p>“So am I,” Anakin agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>